The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 is a product of a mutation induction program carried out by the inventor, Katharina Zerr, in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1994. The primary objective of the induction program was to expand the bract color ranges of xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,365). xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99 is characterized by its intense red-colored bracts with pointed lobes, dark-green foliage and relatively compact habit.
The irradiation program comprised exposing rooted cuttings taken from plants of the parent cultivar to an X-ray source of 30 Gy dosage in Ahrensburg, Germany, under the supervision of the inventor. The irradiated plants were grown out in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany, and were asexually propagated by the inventor by taking cuttings. The plants resulting from these cuttings were screened for mutations as small, flowering, single-stem plants beginning in autumn of 1994 and continuing thereafter. The mutations discovered were identified by numbers. Parts of plants exhibiting a mutation of interest were left to develop vegetative shoots which were used as cuttings and grown out.
xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 originated from a single plant (no. 525) displaying red and orange-red marbled bracts, which was discovered in the late summer of 1995. It was propagated vegetatively by taking cuttings, and among the resulting plants, one plant was selected, the bracts of which had a uniform scarlet color and displayed very strong dentation. Only this plant was propagated vegetatively and formed the base of the new variety. Horticultural examination of the clone starting in 1997 and continuing thereafter has confirmed that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Uniform scarlet bract color;
2. Medium-sized, flat inflorescence with strongly serrated/slashed/lobed bracts;
3. Intense dark-green foliage with very strong dentation;
4. Compact and well-branched, round plant habit; and
5. Medium to late flowering response in combination with good after-sale keeping quality.
xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99 are the parental cultivar xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 and the variety xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/210,121). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 has a slightly brighter, scarlet bract color, and even more strongly lobed/dentated bracts and leaves. The reddish anthocyanin coloring of stems and petioles of xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 is not quite as intense as with xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 has distinctly stronger lobed bracts and leaves.
Due to its narrower bracts, the inflorescence of xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 appears less massive but form an almost lace-like pattern on the surface of the canopy. For the same reason, the finishing time for xe2x80x98Fisson Pizxe2x80x99 is about 7 days longer than for the two comparison varieties. On the other hand, its bracts do not tend to drooping and therefore have an excellent after-sale quality.